It's Hard to Say if it's Love or Not
by Kaye2127
Summary: A cliche story about Sawada Natsuki meets Giotto Vongola, the popular Student Council President of Namimori School. Natsuki loves him, but Giotto already is in a relationship. What will Natsuki do to be noticed by him? Multi-story of "It's Only Crush! It's Not Love!"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's the multi-story! I was really glad that you liked the oneshot I made. (But it became a two shot though) Sorry for the OOC's.. (for kyouya)^^"**

**Sorry for the type errors!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! **

"Natsuki, dear! Breakfast is ready!" The mother of the Sawada household Nana, called for her daughter.

"Okay Mom! Just wait a for awhile!" Answered by the only child of the Sawada Household, Sawada Natsuki.

In her room, she is getting ready for her first day of school. She wore her school uniform, comb her hair, she put her socks on and went down to the kitchen. "Good Morning Mom!" Greeted Natsuki. Nana smiled brightly and greeted back. "Good Morning, dear."

"What's for breakfast Mom?"Asked Natsuki as she sat on one of the chairs on the dining table."Oh just sausages and eggs." Said Nana as she put the plates non the table, after a few minutes, they started eating. "Itadakimasu!"

"So, dear?" Nana started. "Yes Mom?"

"Are you really sure of going in Namimori School?" Nana uncertainly asked. Natsuki smiled sadly as she slowly nod her head. "Of course Mom!Namimori is the perfect school for me to stay low for awhile."

"Okay then.. But be careful okay?"

"Okay Mom!" Natsuki grinned widely as she raised her hand with a peace sign.. She clapped her hands then, "Thank you for the food." She stood up, put the plates on the sink and kissed Nana's cheek. "I'll be going now, Mom!"

"Be careful dear!"

XXXXX

Natsuki's POV

Then, how did I end up like this?! I was just walking towards school and I'm already in danger! In a matter of minutes?! This is frustrating, I just really hate my luck!

"Heeh.. So what do you want huh?!"

"I'm so sorry!"

Well, there's a big men who wants to kill us and me and another girl with red hair is here, trembling like there's no tomorrow.

"I'm really sorry sir!" Said by the red haired girl.. I sighed.. I'm already late in my first day.. From the looks of her uniform, we're in the same school, Namimori School. Oh, I'm not yet introducing myself. My name's Sawada Natsuki, 14 years old. I'm in 8th grade. I sighed once more. Really, Alaude-san and Hibari-san will kill us..

I took a deep breath and took a shaky step forward.. I eyed the big man. "I'm sorry mister, she didn't do anything wrong." I said, quivering. The big man laughed.."Heh! Just look at my shirt! It's stained because of her!" The man pointed his shirt with a brown stain on it."

I snorted. "She just bumped into you! You were the one who's holding the drinks! Are you blind? And in your figure?! You're tall! So your vision must be bigger than hers! I know you saw her nearing you and bumped into her in purpose!" I shouted, panting.

I saw the big man fuming, he got my collar and raised me roughly with ease.

"Even though you're a girl, don't expect that I won't go easy on you!"

"NO!" Shouted the red-haired girl, she ran and tried to pull me away from the big man but failed, she was thrown away by the big man instead. "KYAA!" She landed on the wall and fell on the floor, unconscious.

I glared at the big man. **"Hey mister, you've gone too far." **I said, surprising the big man and unconsciously letting go of my shirt.

And I think I saw the man shudder. I sighed exasperatedly and shook my head in disapproval. I eyed the big man, I then stared coldly. The big man narrowed his eyes nervously. "H-Heh! Y-You think you can scare me?!" He raised his hand and tried to punch me. I closed my eyes, expecting to feel pain, but I felt none.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Alaude-san holding the hand of the big man easily. "Alaude-niisan!" I gasped.

"Hn. Natsuki, get the other girl ang go to Kyouya."

"Yes, Alaude-niisan, thanks." I obeyed. I saw Alaude-niisan nod. I limped to the little girl and picked her up. As I picked her up, it seems that she regained her consciousness.

"Are you okay, miss?" I asked. She nodded, she smiled softly. She then said softly, "My name's Kozato Temari."

I grinned. "Hehe.. My name's Sawada Natsuki! Nice to meet 'cha!"

I helped her stand and we walked towards our destination: school.

XXXXX

We are near the school and every step we take, Kyouya-niisan's figure is getting bigger. When we are near enough to tell that we are Namimori's students that has dirty and improper uniform, Kyouya-niisan will kill us.

And right on cue, Kyouya-niisan immediately ran towards us with his tonfas raised. Me and Temari shrieked. When Kyouya-niisan heard us, he stopped. He stared at us and he then looked at me. He neared me immediately when he saw me dirty and injured.

"Natsuki, what happened to you and in the first day of school?" He asked me as he narrowed his eyes.

I smiled sheepishly and apologized. "Sorry Kyouya-niisan. Well, Kozato-san was in trouble and I helped her." I said, introducing Kozato-san to Kyouya-niisan. He nodded.

"Tell me the details later. Let's go to the disciplinary committee room to treat your wounds and get you a change of uniforms."

"Disciplinary committee room? Why not in the clinic?" Kozato-san asked. I giggled. "That's where some students go to when allowed by Kyouya-niisan and Alaude-niisan, Kozato-san."

"Oh.. But I'm still new."

"Don't worry.. Today's an exception." I smiled.

XXXXX

"Ah! I-It hurts!" I hissed in pain as Kyouya-niisan put some disinfectant on my wound.

"It's your fault Natsuki." Kyouya-niisan stated as he put the final touches on my wound. He stood up and went to the other room to get some new uniforms.

I sighed. "Haaa… Really, Kyouya-niisan didn't change after all these years."

"What do you mean, Sawada-san?" Kozato-san asked me.

I smiled. "Natsuki is fine, Kozato-san."

"Then call me Temari."

I grinned. "Temari-chan then." She nodded then smiled brightly.

"Then what do you mean about Hibari-san, Natsuki-chan?"

"Well, he's been so uhh.. How do you put this… Like's he so calm in everything?"

"Is that so? But I think when he saw us–you battered like that I think I saw him horrified and was really willing to kill who did those to you."

"Really?"

"Yup!"

"I don't kno-"

"Here are the extra uniforms.." Kyouya-niisan said as he give us the clothes. "Kusakabe Tetsuya." Kyouya-niisan called.

"Yes Kyou-san?"

"Give them pass to the teacher and tell the teacher that I called them that's why they're late." Tetsuya-san nodded. "Sawada Natsuki." Kyouya-niisan called. "Yes, niisan?"

"Later 11:30, go to the Home Economics room, make the usual."

I gaped, then after a few moments I grinned. "Of course niisan! Later then! Thanks!"

XXXXX

"Neh, Natsuki-chan.."

"Hmm? What is it, Temari-chan?"

"Why do you look so happy when Hibari-san told you to go to the Home Economics room?"

Natsuki was surprised to hear Temari's question. Kusakabe and Natsuki looked at each other and they laughed softly. "That's the way of Kyouya-niisan in saying sorry"

"Hmm?"

"Hehe.. Oh lookie! Here's my class! In what class are you, Temari-chan?"

"In class 2-A."

"Oh! We're in the same class!"

Xxxxx

Nezu was having his good time teaching because his hatest student isn't present, specifically, Natsuki. He just really hated her because everytime he asked her, she will just look at him then shrugged. After a few times, he gave up. And he was pissed more when she still passed in every exam she took in his subject.

"Okay class, in this point, x is equal to-"

As he was about to finish his statement, a knock was heard. After the door was opened, revealing Kusakabe with Temari and Natsuki.

"Sorry Nezu-san. These two were late because Kyou-san had something to ask them. Ohand Kyou-san will be excusing Sawada-san later after noon. Sorry for disturbing your class."

Then Kusakabe finished.

Nezu became pissed. "You Sawada! Go to your seat! It's at the back!" Natsuki obeyed. Then Nezu eyed Temari. "Who the hell are you?" Nezu rudely asked.

Natsuki intervened. "She's the transfer student, Nezu-sansei.. I thought you ARE an ELITE? Then why didn't you know this single information? Thinking big of yourself that you forgot to read?" Natsuki sarcastingly asked.

Some students started giggling softly.

Nezu fumed. "Introduce yourself!"

Temari flinched at the high volume. "Hello, my name's Kozato Temari.. Nice to meet you.."

**A/N: HERE'S THE MULTI-STORY! WELL, I WAS KINDA SURPRISED TO TYPE THIS KIND OF THING, ALAUDE AND HIBARI BEING NATSUKI'S SIBLINGS. (WELL. NOT REALLY… ) AND I MADE ENMA AS A GIRL!**

** Oh, and I want to thank MIHARU MIDORIKAWA for suggesting some titles. I added some.. ^^ Really, it's a big help!**

**Hehe… **

**Please suggest some ideas about how Natsuki will meet the other guardian! ^^**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: HELLO GUYS! I'M REALLY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I'VE BEEN ON A VACATION! XD**

**HEHE.. ALAUDE AND HIBARI HAVING SOME BROTHER-SISTER REALTIONSHIP IS REALLY UNEXPECTED, REALLY AND ALSO COMING FROM ME.. *SIGH* NOW ON THE STORY..**

**WARNING: TYPOS, OOC'S AND SOME GRAMMAR. ^_^"**

**PREVIEW:**

_Natsuki intervened. "She's the transfer student, Nezu-sensei.. I thought you ARE an ELITE? Then why didn't you know this single information? Thinking big of yourself that you forgot to read?" Natsuki sarcastically said._

_Some students started giggling softly._

_Nezu fumed. "Introduce yourself!"_

_Temari flinched at the high volume. "Hello, my name's Kozato Temari.. Nice to meet you.."_

**CHAPTER TWO: THE MEETING OF THE LONELY RAIN AND STORM.**

"Hello, my name's Kozato Temari.. Nice to meet you." Temari greeted then smiled. She neared the desk beside Tsuki and sat on the seat.

Nezu cleared his throat as he glare at the two newcomers, he then continued his class..

As Nezu went out of the classroom, Tsuki stood up and neared Temari's desk. "Hey, Temari-chan." Natsuki started. "Yes, Natsuki-chan?"

"Do you want to come with me to the Home Economics Room?"

"Eh?"

"You don't remember? Kyo- no, Hibari-san told me that I will go to the Home Economics Room to make the usual right?"

"E-eh? From what I heard, it will be only you who will be excused."

Natsuki shook her head. "No! Come on!" Natsuki grabbed the arm of Temari and let her stand. Natsuki grinned. She held Temari's hand and went to their class representative, Riku.

"Riku-san."

"Yes, Sawada-san?" Natsuki put the excuse slip on the table of Riku. "Ky-Hibari-san excused the two of us because we will be doing something important. We will be back later after lunch. Please tell to Haibara-sensei." (Their next teacher.) Riku nodded. "Okay, and it will be fine, seems that Haibara-sensei is absent and we will be only having free time in the whole English period."

"Is that so? Thanks then!" Then they went out.

XXXXX

**Storm's POV**

Tch. I'm being surrounded by these useless girls again. Bastard Nezu just went out. I growled. THIS GIRLS ARE SO IRRITATING! "FUCK OFF!" I shouted.

They kyaa'ed. I tch'ed. I stood up and went to my cubbyhole to get some UMA magazines. I crouched and looked for some. When I found one, I got it. Baseball freak crouched beside me, grinning fake again. I scowled. "Hey Gokudera." He called. I looked at him coldly. "What?"

"Let's eat on the rooftop later. Seems that Asari-niisan and others will be there."

I just shrugged, we are about to stand but when I heard the bastard prefect's name. I crouched and also pulled the baseball freak down. "What's wrong Gokudera?" He asked me. I hushed him. "I heard the Sawada woman talk about Hibari. Act like you are looking for something in your cubbyhole."

Baseball freak nodded. We listened.

"You don't remember? Kyo-"

'Kyo?'

"- no, Hibari-san told me that I will go to the Home Economics Room to make the usual right?"

So she was about to call the prefect, Kyouya? Only his older brother and his right hand man was allowed to call him by his first name. Heh, so who's this woman calling him by his first name?

What does she mean the "usual?"

I saw them talk to the class representative. Seems that the Sawada woman gave some paper to him. Wonder what it is? The Sawada woman smiled and saw the class representative blush. Heh. Then they went out.

I stood up and went to the door.

"Hey Gokudera, where are you going?"

I scowled. "I'll follow the two women; I'll look on what they will do."

"Haha. Then, I'll go with you."

XXXXX

"Ah, let's go to the market first!" Shouted Natsuki, surprising Temari.

"H-Hai?!"

"Oh, haha.. Sorry for surprising you, I just remembered that there are still no ingredients in the Home Economics room." Said Natsuki. She then faced Temari, winking. "Let's go to Tetsuya-niisan first." Temari giggled then nodded.

They continued walking. And as they neared the disciplinary room, Natsuki came into a halt. Natsuki sighed.

"What's wrong Natsuki-chan?"

Natsuki shook her head. "No, there's nothing wrong, I just remembered that there is still something tiresome that I need to do at home." Temari tilted her head. Natsuki just laughed softly, and continued walking.

'So, what's the matter with Yamamoto-san and Gokudera-san following us?'

Natsuki mentally sighed.

XXXXX

"Gokudera-san and Yamamoto-san?! Where are you going?!"

"Haha.. Sorry, sorry… Me and Gokudera just remembered that we still need to go somewhere before lunch, so can you please excuse us?" Yamamoto excused as he scratched the back of his head. Gokudera just growled and tsk'ed.

"B-But, t-there are s-still c-clas-"

"JUST IGNORE HIM! WE'LL FOLLOW THEM!" Gokudera screamed and glared at the class representative. "I-I'M SO SORRY!" The class representative shrieked.

"Ahaha, so can we be excused?"

"Y-YES!"

"Haha, thanks!"

XXXXX

Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi is now stalk-following Sawada Natsuki and Kozato Temari.

"Haha, so why are we following Sawada-san and Kozato-san, Gokudera?" The baseball freak asked the bomber. The said bomber growled. "You heard them talk about the prefect right! There are no people in this school have the guts to talk about that bastard!" The bomber shouted with a whisper.

Yamamoto grinned sheepishly. "Well, maybe there's a mistake done? We're not yet sure if they are really talking about Hibari-senpai.." Yamamoto said slowly..

And so they decided to follow the two girls to know if they are really talking about the prefect.

After a few minutes, they saw Natsuki suddenly stopped walking, making them surprise and look for a place to hide themselves. They heard a sigh.

"What's wrong Natsuki-chan?"

"No, there's nothing wrong.. I just remembered that there is still something tiresome that I need to do at home.."

They then saw Natsuki became tense and stiff after that. It also seems that she became more alert. And that confused Gokudera and Yamamoto.

After a few more walking and following, Natsuki stopped walking once again.

"Graah! What the hell is wrong with that woman!" Gokudera scowled, cursing under his breath. "Maa, maa, Gokudera! Calm down! Maybe Sawada-san remembered something again.." Yamamoto guessed. But was mistaken, after a few seconds, they realized that Natsuki and Temari stopped walking because they are now infront of the Disciplinary Committee room.

XXXXX

**Rain's POV**

Haha. Here we are, hiding in a corner, surprised that Sawada-san was infront of the disciplinary committee room. We saw Sawada-san looked around the hallway. Maybe to check if someone is wandering around the hallway, when she found none, she knocked.

After a few seconds, she giggled.

"Wha?! Why is she giggling for?" Gokudera grunted.

"I don't know- ah! Look, the door's opened!" I said to Gokudera when Sawada-san and Kozato-san entered. Gokudera tch'ed and cautiously neared the door of disciplinary committee office and neared his ear on the door, I followed suit.

But then we remembered that the door is sound-proof and just waited for Sawada-san and Temari-san to go out from the room to follow them again.

XXXXX

**Natsuki's POV**

I knocked at the door, waiting for an answer. I heard a grunt, I giggled. When I saw a questioning look from Temari-chan, I answered. "It's Kyouya-niisan.. He's asleep, I think we disturbed him.." She nodded.

After a few moments, Tetsuya-niisan opened the door, he motioned us to enter, we obliged.

As Tetsuya-niisan closed the door, I sighed. Tetsuya-niisan looked at me worriedly. I just smiled. "It's nothing Tetsuya-niisan, seems that Gokudera-san and Yamamoto-san was following us."

Kyouya-niisan raised a brow at my statement, I smiled sheepishly and neared Kyouya-niisan.

"Kyouya-niisan, can we have a pass again? We'll go to the market to buy some ingredients for the Hamburger Steak." Kyouya-niisan nodded. "Oh, and also for Yamamoto-san and Gokudera-san." I smiled. Kyouya-niisan shrugged, I grinned.

Kyouya-niisan neared his drawer and opened it. He got four passes and signed it. He went back near us and gave it. "Thanks Kyouya-niisan! I'll make one for Alaude-niisan and Tetsuya-niisan too! So look forward to it!" I made a peace sign with my hand and Temari giggled. We then went out of the disciplinary room.

XXXXX

As the two girls exited the room, they immediately continued their way to the market. They continued to walk against the hallway and they are now in the first floor, as the lower grades students are now in their break time, they are having weird glances because they are in the higher grade level. No, because there are two handsome people following them without Temari knowing. (Natsuki knows right?)

Now that they are now infront of the school gates, a member of disciplinary committee was staying there to prevent students from cutting classes.

"What are you doing here? Do you have any pass?" The disciplinary committee member asked irritably, making the two girls flinch on the spot.

Natsuki raised both of her hands in surrender. "Calm down, Okumura-san.. Kyouya-niisan allowed us to pass. And here's our pass paper." Natsuki said as she hand over the paper.

"Kyouya-niisan?"

Natsuki clicked his tongue, she cursed under her breath. 'It slipped off my tongue, damn it.'

"Haha, no, it's nothing. I slipped." Natsuki nervously said.

"Wait; are you Sawada Natsuki-san?" "Okumura-san" asked in surprise, now knowing the person infront of him.

"Yes?"

The disciplinary committee member suddenly kneeled down and bowed. "I'm so sorry, Sawada-san! I didn't know it's you! Please forgive me!" The disciplinary committee member, known as "Okumura-kun" desperately shouted in apology.

"HIEE?!" Was the only smart choice of expression Natsuki said. She took a few steps backward in shock. Temari was also shocked but giggled nonetheless. "U-Umm.. Please stand Okumura -san! You didn't do anything wrong! HIEE!"

"But Sawada-san..!"

"HIEE! Just stand, please!" Natsuki said, because of the ruckus made by Okumura, some of the students started watching them and being the center of the attention.

Okumura did what was requested and stood up, still bowing. After a few seconds, he stood up straight. "We were so grateful to you when you saved Hibari-san that time! If you were not there, we would not know what to do! We're really thankful, how can we repay you?!"

Natsuki shook her head in embarrassment. "No, it's okay Okumura-san! It's fine! There's no need for repayment!"

"Is that so.." Okumura trailed off, a little disappointed. Natsuki noticed the disappointment and sighed exasperatedly. "Okay, Okumura-san, for repayment, why don't you help me get ingredients for today's lunch?" As Okumura heard the request, he brightened and nodded enthusiastically. The two girls giggled. Natsuki turned around and said loudly for the two boys behind the tree to hear. "So, Yamamoto-san, Gokudera-san, do you have any intention to follow us through the end of the day in the dark? That won't be nice you know.. Why don't come with us?"

"Aww, she noticed.." Yamamoto said.

Gokudera scowled, "Since when?"

"Pardon?"

"Since when did you know that we are following you?"

Natsuki just grinned mysteriously, "It's a secret, Gokudera-san.."

Gokudera grunted, Yamamoto just laughed. "Really, we can come with you? But we don't have any pass.." Yamamoto trailed off with a sad frown on his face..

Temari and Natsuki giggled. "Don't worry Yamamoto-san, Natsuki-chan have your passes. She requested one of each for you from Hibari-san."

"Cool! So we can go! Let's go Gokudera!" Gokudera tch'ed and followed them reluctantly.

XXXXX

Natsuki with his new found group walking around the shopping district, are receiving suspicious glances. Well, who won't? With having someone from the disciplinary committee following you..

Natsuki stopped in front of a store, selling vegetables. "Ah, Tsuki-chan! It's been awhile! How are you been?" The store owner happily asked our female protagonist.

"Yes, it's been awhile, auntie! I'm fine thanks.." Natsuki greeted back with a smile. "Auntie, can I have some onions, garlics and some scallions?"

"Oh, of course! Making hamburger steak for Hibari again?"

"Un!"

"Here's some potatoes and a little meat. Make some meat and potatoes with it. It's on the house!" The owner gave a thumbs-up. "Waah, thank you auntie! I'll return the favor next time!"

"Aww.. There's no need for such thing Tsu-chan! The whole Namimori Shopping District and its people are very grateful on what you did to us!"

"Ehh, I didn't do anything that is so out of this world, Auntie. I just did what is must." Natsuki said, ignoring the change of name-calling.

"Thank you Auntie! This is very much appreciated!"

XXXXX

"So, do you want to ask some questions about the conversation earlier in the store?" Natsuki suddenly asked her for-now-companions.

"No, won't force it, Natsuki-chan.." Temari said as she smiled.

Natsuki nodded and she continued shopping,

XXXXX

"Umu! Now we all have the ingredients, let's go back to school!" Natsuki cheerfully declared as she carry the shopping bags with the others following her with the others carrying the other bags from Natsuki's shopping spree.

"Ne, uhh, Sawada-san?" Yamamoto slowly called for the female brunette.

Natsuki hmm'ed in response, then said, "Natsuki's fine, Yamamoto-san.."

Yamamoto scratched the side of his face sheepishly with a grin on his face. "Natsuki.. Uh, why did you buy too much ingredients?"

"Oh, I bought too many this time because I think I also need to cook for Okumura-san, Gokudera-san, Yamamoto-san and Temari-chan.."

"E-EHH?!"

"Hmm? Why Temari-chan?"

"There's no need for you to cook something for us! You are planning to cook for only Hibari-san and Kusakabe-san right?"

"Yeah, Natsuki.."

"Tch, hate so say it but, yeah. There's no need for you to cook. And I thought we will be coming on the rooftop to eat lunch with the others!"

"Oh, that. I'll just tell older brother that we won't be coming there later because we will be somewhere else, so it's okay, Natsuki?"

"Yeah, it's fine.. And it's more fun if you also all are included! And I know that Kyo- I mean, Hibari-san will be fine with it…" Natsuki trailed off, "Uh, maybe.."

"Uh, Sawada-sama.."

Natsuki was surprised to hear an honorific that she wasn't expecting.. "Okumura-san! Don't call me like that! Call me by my given name!"

"B-Bu-"

"NO BUTS."

Okumura shut his mouth.

Natsuki smiled in victory.

Then they continued their way through the school.

XXXXX

"Neh, Yamamoto-san, do you know what time is it?"

"Oh, it's ten in the morning."

"Oh, it's still that early. We still have two hours.."

The five were now inside the school and were now going to the economics room. Gokudera and Yamamoto was forced by Natsuki to follow them and eat lunch with her. Yamamoto, thinking of making true friends with the girl, obliged. Gokudera, even though he's mad at following the girl, he reluctantly agreed because he was interested in the girl. Well, not in a weird interest.

As they enter the room, Natsuki immediately put out the ingredients for lunch, put out the equipments needed for cooking and she started to cook for everyone's lunch.

As she chopped the necessary vegetables, she went to the minced beef and shaped them. She fried the onions and made the sauce. After a few minutes, she cooked the beef. As she put the finishing touches, she told Okumura to call Kusakabe, Alaude and Hibari and tell them that lunch's ready. Okumura obeyed. Then Natsuki told the three, (Yamamoto, Gokudera and Temari) to fix the table.

After the table was fixed, Natsuki slowly put the food on the table.

Hibari, Alaude, Kusakabe and Okumura entered the room as the other four finished fixing the table.

"Oh, Kusakabe-san, Alaude-san, Hibari-san! Lunch's ready!"

The three raised a brow when they were called different by Natsuki, but when they heard other voices, they understood. But when the two Hibari's realized there are more people inside, they narrowed their eyes and glared at Natsuki. The girl gulped.

"Sorry. They helped me buy the ingredients so I made lunch for them."

The two Hibari's just shrugged and went to the farthest seat and ate there, Kusakabe followed. Natsuki sat beside Alaude.

Temari on the left of Natsuki. The seat beside Hibari was empty and the next seat to the empty one sat Okumura then Gokudera then Yamamoto. As they are now seated, they said their thanks and ate the delicious lunch.

XXXXX

"Waahh! The food you cooked was delicious Natsuki-chan!"

"Thank you Temari-chan.."

"Haha.. How can you cook so well, Natsuki?"

"Ah.. My mom taught me since I was little Yamamoto-san.."

"Heehh.."

The three was talking cheerily as the three walk to go back to their classroom. The four D.C. members immediately exited the room as they finish the lunch because there's a crowd. And after the remaining people finished their food, they cleaned the dishes and went out. But the bomber was pissed, no furious. He just didn't follow the woman; he obeyed her just like she's the boss! No, but that was on his own accord. He followed her. By himself. So she's not at fault. He took a breath to compose himself.

"Gokudera-san?"

"What?!" The called bomber growled. Irritated more, that he's interrupted.

"I-I'm sorry but, you just passed our classroom.. Do you still need to go somewhere?"

That broke Gokudera from his trance, he tch'ed and glared at the girl, making the girl flinch in the process. "I'm going to buy a drink." Then he continued his way to wherever his foot will take him.

When a vending machine was near his way, he neared one and bought a soda. He opened the can and drank its contents.

After a few minutes of standing there, he finished his drink and scowled. Just who in the earth is that girl? He knows that girl because they had been classmates since last year. But they didn't even have even one conversation to each other, so he knows nothing about the girl. He just scowled at his zero information about the girl and just went out of school.

XXXXX

The second half of school started and Gokudera isn't back yet. That made Natsuki worried like there's no tomorrow. He likes the bomber, but not the "LIKE" that she blushes everytime she sees the boy, it's just a like as a friend. Even though they just had a short time together, she feels that she doesn't want to leave the bomber alone..

Natsuki just sighed. Temari noticed the sigh and looked at Natsuki in worry. Natsuki, noticing the worried look from the girl, she smiled reassuringly, making the other girl sighed in relief but there's still a hint of worry in the other girl's face.

Now, it's been hours and the bomber still isn't coming back. That made Natsuki more anxious about the bomber. Now that she's extremely worried, she wanted to go look for the boy and talk to the bomber about not making everyone worry and tell his friends first where he will go and tell the reason why.

Yes, she and the bomber are now friends, well, for her, at least. She still doesn't know if the bomber feels the same, but the girl knows that they will be best of friends as the time pass by..

She was really urging to slam the table and go out the classroom and look for the bomber but stopped herself. She will just wait for the class to end and immediately look for the bomber. Yes, that will be it. So she endured the hellish hours getting more anxious every second. When the class end, she fixed her things and went out of the without any second to waste.

"Natsuki-chan/Natsuki?" Temari and Yamamoto called the girl in panic in unison. But the callings was left to dead ears and the girl continued running. That made the two new found friends confused. They also fixed their things and followed the anxious girl.

XXXXX

As Gokudera went out of the school he had not yet decided on which he will go.. So he just walked randomly, waiting for his feet to stop walking. He just wandered around. It's been hours. Now that he calmed down, he thought deeply. Why did he follow the girl everywhere she goes? Why did he stay with them when he hates every people he sees? Why is it that he felt so calm everytime he was near the girl's presence?

Arrghh!

It pissed him to the extreme!

This only happened once. This is whenever he was with the piano teacher–his mother now that is now dead. Why does he feel this way? The feelings of longing for someone and feelings of wanting to protect. Why is it? Why does he feel this way towards the girl?

Why?

WHY?!

"Hey lookie here, it's Gokudera Hayato from Namimori Middle School!" A delinquent with a long black gakuran shouted.

Gokudera scowled as he heard the other delinquent. He ignored the other delinquent and continued his way to nowhere. But before he can go far, a hand grabbed his right shoulder and forced him to turn around. After that, a punch landed on his face. Gokudera growled and continued to ignore it. He's pissed off right now. If they continued to disturb him, they're going to get it. Gokudera moved his arm sharply to shove the delinquent away.

But the other delinquent didn't get the message from the bomber and he ran to land a punch to the bomber. But it failed, because the bomber was faster and the other boy was punched instead.

"Gaah!" The delinquent shouted in agony. The delinquent shakily stood up and smirked. Heh, the others know that the Gokudera Hayato from Namimori School will bee here. So the unnamed delinquent just stood there and continues to smirk.

Gokudera Hayato was now so pissed that he wanted to kill the person infront of him. But he won't be that low, even he's in the mafia, he didn't kill even one person, well, yet.

He suddenly has the urge to kill the guy, but endured it. He knows sooner or later, back-up will be here. He smirked inwardly, now, he will have a feast. He's very pissed off right now; it's a good thing to let out some steam.

And right on cue; a faint war cry was becoming nearer and nearer every second, as the group of delinquents near, Gokudera Hayato widened his eyes, he didn't expect that there will be this many! The bomber moved his eyes to count the running delinquents for the back-up. He clicked his tongue when he estimated the total value of the enemies. It was estimated to a total of sixty.

"Shit." He cursed; they are in public place. Many people will be hurt. And he will be one who caused it.

The group of delinquents charged, some holding a bat, a metal bar and etc. They charged at the bomber, but Gokudera Hayato was faster. He put out his mini-dynamites and threw it in the middle of the delinquents..

"Graahh!" Shouted by the delinquents who were hit. Some were unconscious, and some were injured, none was gravely injured or dead. But the others just ignored the injured delinquents and continued to attack. Some passed the danger zone and got near the bomber. The delinquent with the bat, swung his weapon near the bomber's head, but the bomber dodged and kick the delinquent to the stomach, the delinquent who was kicked, flew from the strong force from the kick, he passed out.

Good thing there were not that much people near the river or some will be affected, the innocent people who heard the explosion immediately made their way to safety.

Gokudera Hayato started to count the remaining people. He cursed, there are still many remaining and he doesn't have much dynamites anymore. He was not yet refilling his dynamites, and he was planning on refilling it today. If it wasn't about that woman, he should be cutting classes and will be not following her. But he did, and he also ate the lunch she made!

"Gah!" Shouted Gokudera, he was hit on the back by a metal bar when he was so deep in his thoughts. He shouted a curse, he didn't have a choice anymore, he put all out his mini and big dynamites and lighted it out. He carefully threw the dynamites to not kill them.

Boom!

Boom!

Boom!

After so many, many explosions, there were some groans and grunts heard from the area. After a few minutes after the smoke was slowly disappearing, there are still a remaining few who were standing. A few of 15 or 20 perhaps. A few have some scratches, some were bleeding and the remaining was barely standing up.

Gokudera was also injured, his stomach was bleeding. It was stabbed by a knife. He once again, cursed. Shit, he didn't notice the knife and was stabbed harshly. He slowly took out the knife from his stomach. Shit, it was deep. He gasped for air. He was hit on the back by a bat, he was hit in his both arms by a metal bar, his head was bleeding because it was accidentally hit in the explosion, and he was stabbed in the stomach. Wow.. He's so lucky today. And it seems that the knife was poisoned too.. Yes! That hit the jackpot. He cursed under his breath. He shakily raised his head to face the enemies.

After a few seconds, the people who were barely standing passed out. They were six. Fourteen remaining. These fourteen remaining charged at the bomber. But the bomber was too weakened from the loss of blood, and also the poison from the knife was also taking its toll for his body.

The delinquents were nearing and he can't do anything anymore. He was just too weakened, so he waited for the delinquents to near him and hurt him.

But after a few seconds, he felt no pain. But he heard a shout. "Gokudera-san!"

He slowly raised his head to see a concerned face of a woman and a mop of brown hair and he blacked out.

XXXXX

Natsuki is running, running to find the lonely bomber. It's been hours and she still can't find him. So she decided to take out her phone and called. She dialed some numbers and waited for the receiver to accept the call. "Ah, Kyouya-niisan? Can you help me?"

"Hn. What is it."

"Kyouya-niisan, it's been hours, I've been looking for Gokudera-san and I can't still find him."

The girl heard a grunt from the prefect. "Did you look around his home?"

"Yes. And he's not there!"

"Then just give up."

"Kyouya-niisan, I've got a bad feeling since Gokudera-san left the school grounds."

"…" That stopped the prefect on what he's doing. Everytime Natsuki have a bad feeling, something destructive happens. And this irked the prefect, no one dares to destroy his Namimori. He stood up and told Kusakabe to continue his work and he will be excused for awhile, that he's just going to go patrol and if he can bite someone to death.

Kusakabe obeyed and Hibari went out of the school grounds to go look for the bomber.

"Where are you Natsuki?"

"I just got from Gokudera-san's apartment and I'm going to look near the river."

"Hn. Just wait for me there."

"Thank you, Kyouya-niisan.. I really owe you one."

The prefect smirked. He can have more burgers for lu- Tch.

The call ended.

XXXXX

"Hey, Yamamoto-san, did you see Natsuki?" Temari panted, they've been running for hours. Since Natsuki came out running the school grounds, they've been wondering what the girl is looking worried for from the last few hours of school. It's just the first day of school and the girl became so anxious about something already. "No, not yet." Said Yamamoto as he looks around.

So they decided to look for the anxious girl and talk about it. They continued to run looking for their worried friend. When they didn't find the girl in the area, they stopped to a nearby bench to take a rest.

"Ah! Yamamoto-san, there!" Temari pointed her finger to a girl with a brown hair and an anxious face. Running straight where the river is. As they saw the girl, they ran and try to catch up with the girl, with only Yamamoto successing. Yamamoto was catching up because of his athletic skills but Temari, without any of those, started panting after a few seconds of running. So she doesn't have any choice but to shout. "Natsuki-chan!"

As Temari shouted to call the anxious girl, Natsuki looked around to see who called her and saw a panting Temari-chan and a running Yamamoto-san that is nearing and nearing her. Wait, nearing her? "Yamamoto-sa-umph!" Natsuki didn't finish her statement since the baseball freak accidentally bump into her with too much force because of his run.

"Ah, sorry Natsuki!" Yamamoto said as he helped the girl stand-up.

"No, it's okay Yamamoto-san. I'm fine, just fine."

"Natsuki-chan!"

"Ah, Temari-chan.."

Temari slowly ran and neared the two. Temari breathed slowly in and out then, she sighed. "Natsuki-chan, can you please tell us why you're so anxious?" Temari slowly asked.

"T-Temari-chan.." Natsuki gasped. Did she really look so anxious before? Oh no.. This isn't good for her.. That guy will probably smack her and get to hear a good–boring lecture about not to be taken over by emotions and blah blah. Natsuki sighed. "I'm sorry.. It's just that..!" Oh no. Did she panic just now? Natsuki started to hyperventilate. "Natsuki/Natsuki-chan?" The two called worriedly. The anxious girl just continued to hyperventilate and has no plan on calming down.. "Natsuki-chan! Water! Water.. Do you have any?!" Temari asked the hyperventilating girl, the girl nodded and shakily opened her bag. She took her water bottle and slowly drank little sips. After, she started to take deep breaths. And slowly, she calmed down a little bit.

"Hn. Natsuki.." A carnivore carefully called the girl for not surprising her. "K-Kyouya-niisan.."

The two were surprised to hear the name calling for the prefect. But shrugged it off afterwards because of the serious atmosphere that is surrounding them.

Kyouya slowly rubbed the back of Natsuki and after some few rubs, she finally calmed down. It won't be good if that guy will know that Natsuki just got her panic attack again. The prefect gave some object to the brunette and let the girl sniff it. The remaining two didn't believe what the prefect is doing right now. This is a new side of the prefect they now know.

As Natsuki finally calmed down, the prefect slowly let go of her and thanked his older brother. Natsuki, already calm, she said her apology to the two for her panic attack. Then she said what is making her anxious; Gokudera Hayato.

"What happened to Gokudera-san?"

"I don't know Temari-chan.. It's just that when Gokudera didn't come back to class, I suddenly got a bad feeling."

"Hn. I found Gokudera Hayato."

"Really, Kyouya-niisan, where?!"

"He's near the river."

XXXXX

Natsuki saw the bomber on his knees being beat up by delinquents. He looked around seeing many bodies laying on the ground. From the looks of it, they're not dead, just passed out. Natsuki sighed in relief, but immediately turned into a frown. Why are they beating him up? So she immediately ran and neared the bomber. "Gokudera-san!" But when Natsuki saw the bomber falling, she ran faster and caught the bomber on time before his head hit the ground.

He stared coldly at the remaining standing delinquents. The delinquents, noticing the look, had a chill ran up their spines. That look, it's very much different from the prefect. The look from the girl was scarier and they don't like it. They almost sighed in relief when the girl ignored them and put her attention to the unconscious bomber, but when they heard the voice of the prefect, they stopped. "I'll bite you to death." They slowly turned around to see a glaring look from the prefect, they almost shrieked, they just gulped it down and ran for their lives.

The prefect held a sigh. There's no one fun to fight. He looked at the two gaping friends of his younger sister and stared at them, telling them to help Natsuki. Yamamoto, noticing the stare and understanding the words behind it, nodded and told Temari to help Natsuki.

"Yamamoto-san, please help me carry Gokudera-san to the hospital! He's gravely injured!"

XXXXX

After the phone call from his younger sister, he immediately look for the cause of the problem; Gokudera Hayato. He was near the river his younger sister said from the call and started to look around, gaining some terrified looks from the citizens. He just ignored it and continued his search.

When he saw the group of three, (Natsuki, Temari and Yamamoto.) he slowly neared it and was stopped when he saw his younger sister hyperventilating. Shit, another panic attack. He just stood there, not knowing what to do. "Natsuki-chan! Water! Water.. Do you have any?!" The red haired herbivore girl asked. After a few seconds, his younger sister brought out her water jar and took small sips. Shit, only that guy can calm her panic attack. He doesn't know what to do!

From the very rare occasions, Hibari Kyouya, one of the most fears by people, the president of the disciplinary committee, feels very useless. In this simple panic attack from his younger sister, he felt useless. This happens every time!

Then he remebered, that guy gave something to him for the brunette's panic attacks. He hastily looked for his pockets and found it. He, for once in his life, he ran. He neared the brunette and ignored the surprised looks from the two herbivores. He slowly and carefully rubbed the back of the brunette and gave the thing from that guy for the brunette sniff. After a few sniffs, he hold out a sigh of relief, the girl finally calmed down.

When the girl calmed down, he hid the thing that guy gave. After a few minutes after the brunette had calmed down, they continued their search. But when he said the exact location of the bomber. His younger sister smiled gratefully and said her thanks. And some times in his life, he smiled.

XXXXX

After Gokudera was sent to the hospital, Natsuki just stayed beside the bomber. Yamamoto and Temari left after an hour to go home because their parents were not told about the incident. After a few hours, a nurse entered the room and told the girl that she will get a body check-up for the bomber. Natsuki nodded and stood up from the chair beside the bed where the bomber is laying and went out to buy some drinks and food for the bomber.

She went to some fast food restaurant and met Hibari patrolling. So she decided to buy some food for him too. She called the prefect and invited some snack, the prefect reluctantly obeyed.

"So, what do you want Sawada Natsuki?" The prefect growled. He really doesn't want to place with so many crowds.

Natsuki pouted. "Aww, you're not calling me just by my given name anymore.."

"Just tell me."

"Fine.." Then Natsuki suddenly became serious. That made Hibari unconsciously sat up properly. "Kyou-nii, do you know where the delinquents that attacked Gokudera-san study? Which school are they from?" 'Kyou-nii', she called him 'Kyou-nii'. This meant serious business. Every time she calls him that, it really meant serious business. No jokes or anything. It's the same for his brother too, she calls him 'Lau-nii'* every time it's meant business. And from the rarest of the rarest, Hibari Kyouya, the Leader of the Diisciplanry committee, the younger brother of Alaude Hibari, protector of Namimori, sighed in exasperation publicly.

"So, from which school is it, Kyou-nii?" The prefect stared at the brunette. He wonders, what will the brunette do?

"What will you do?" The brunette just made a wide grin.

"Oh, I will just go there and have a friendly visit."

"It's Karasumori Middle school."

"Hoh, I didn't expect that you will tell me this quick Kyou-nii."

"I don't know what you will do, and I do not want to know but please, hold back, don't go there at full power. I and Alaude need the Namimori still in intact." The prefect requested from the brunette. But really, some many tragic events happened when Natsuki went out of control. Only that guy can calm the girl down. Well, the town and the people were saved from death. But one-fourth of the town was destroyed by a single child.

"Whatever you say, Kyouya-niisan." There, it went back to Niisan, Hibari held back a sigh. The serious business was finally over. The prefect held back a sigh. These serious moments with the brunette are really nerve-wracking. Being serious was not really in Natsuki's personality wheel. She only becomes so serious every time something happens or when that happens. So the prefect continuously stares at the brunette, wanting to end the conversation in this crowd. The brunette, noticing the uneasiness of the prefect from crowds, just smiled and remembered why she called the prefect for a talk.

"Oh, and Kyouya-niisan.." Natsuki gave a paper bag to the prefect. The prefect raised a brow, the younger girl giggled. "Here's your share. I need to go back to the hospital. I'll go there and give Gokudera-san's share. Oh, and I owe you twice in a day. Don't worry I pay it back! Oh, this, I'll make lunch for you in two weeks. Is that enough?" The girl didn't wait for a reply and said her thanks. She exited the fast food restaurant with a happy grin.

As the brunette exited, the prefect followed the brunette's example and immediately exited the fast food restaurant with his share that the girl bought for him of course.

Ahh, this is what he really wanted, a lunch made by Natsuki. Ah, but please keep it a secret from others. It's just that, Hibari Kyouya is too much prideful. Well, if you have the courage to do so, go ahead, but please be prepared to be bitten to death. And we'll see if someone survives..

XXXXX

Gokudera is confused. Why is he in a hospital? From what he remembers, he was still near the river, fighting the people from an unknown school with an unknown reason. He was nearing of passing out that time, but he heard a shout, from a girl, and the voice was familiar. But he just can't seem to pin-point from who..

"Gokudera-san!" Oh, yes, yes, this voice.. It's this voice what he heard that time. But from whom is it?

"Gokudera-san!" Gokudera Hayato was interrupted from his deep thoughts by that scream. He blankly stared at the girl who called him. It's the woman he hated, Sawada Natsuki. The girl smiled gratefully when the attention of the bomber was transferred to her. She handed a paper bag containing the food she bought. "Here's some food, Gokudera-san." She took two steps backward and spoke again. "I know you hate me and all, and you hate getting help from anyone, I'm sorry for that. Gokudera-san, please realize that you are not alone. Even that we don't know each other that much and I don't know what happened from your childhood, please realize that you even need a little help from someone. You cannot accomplish everything on your own, share your burdens or problems, accept the people who are trying to help you. I know that I'm ranting too much, please Gokudera-san, please don't be this reckless and don't get yourself hurt. We were worried because you didn't go back to class earlier. We were desperately looking for you. When we found you near the river, my heart almost stopped when we – I saw you there full of injuries. We – I want you to be my friend." Natsuki slowly said to the injured bomber. Tears were forming to her eyes as she finished the thing she wanted to say. After a few seconds, the bomber slowly looked up to see a crying Natsuki.

His eyes widened and tried to stand up but the girl, noticing the movement, stopped him and slowly went out of the room, leaving a shocked bomber.

XXXXX

Natsuki's POV

I sighed, now that I told everything I wanted to tell to Gokudera-san, a little weight from me was lifted. As I exited the hospital, I saw Yamamoto-san sitting on a bench in the park with an obvious frown to his face. I narrowed my eyes and carefully neared him.

"Yamamoto-san?"

Yamamoto silently gasped when he heard someone was calling him. He faced the caller and smiled nervously. "A-Ah, Natsuki, didn't notice you there."

Natsuki raised a brow at the weird movements of the player. The girl sighed, rubbing the back of her head.. Another counseling..

The girl slowly sat near beside the baseball player and faced each other, the girl smiled. "Neh, Yamamoto-san, let's go to your sushi restaurant! Let's eat some snack."

Yamamoto, invited, widened his eyes and nodded, grinning widely. Finally, is she the one who he can be friends with?

XXXXX

"Welco- ah, Takeshi, welcome home!" A sushi greeted his son as he entered the restaurant. The son smiled and greeted back. The chef noticing that his son has a company, smiled wdely. Finally, a true friend. "Hello, Tsuyoshi-san! Long time no see!" Tsuyoshi's smiled got wider as he now knows who the company is. "Tsuki-chan! It's been a while!"

Yamamoto stared at the two incredulously. "The two of you know each other?"

The father grinned sheepishly. "Well, yeah. You met her once last time, but you were too focused on your other friends. And that's when Tsuki noticed something weird about you." The father faced the brunette. "So, the usual?"

"Yeah, thanks Tsuyoshi-san!" Then, Natsuki get her bag and got her wallet. "Here's the payment.." Natsuki handed the money. Tsuyoshi smiled and kindly rejected the offered money. "Don't worry dear, it's on the house."

"E-Eh? But.."

"Don't worry.." Tsuyoshi neared the brunette and whispered. "You're here for Takeshi right? That will be the payment."

The father grinned and motioned the two children to go further inside and enter the household. The brunette reluctantly agreed.

XXXXX

Natsuki and Yamamoto is now inside the boy's room doing their homeworks. 'Well, isn't this awkward..' Thought Tsunaki. The two were just silently working on their homeworks, not speaking a word. The awkward silence was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Takeshi, tsuki-chan, here's the snack." Tsuyoshi, entered the room slowly put down the plate on the table.

"Thank you, Tauyoshi-san."

Tsuyoshi smiled and nodded and he slowly exited the room.

Seems the netrance of Tsuyoshi made the atmosphere less tense. So Natsuki started to talk. "Umm, Yamamoto-san?"

"Yes?"

Natsuki started to figdet. Yamamoto raised a brow in amusement. "Umm, I know it's kinda rude to ask but, why is your smiles and grins are fake? Why do force yourself to do that? Is it necessary?"

Yamamoto Takeshi was taken aback by the sudden statement of the brunette, he was left speechless. "I, uh, I-"

"Yamamoto-san. It's okay. If you are mad at me for my sudden statement, it's okay. Because it's really rude for me to say something bad about a oerson I just met. If you're offended or anything, I'm sor-"

"No! It's not anything like that!" Natsuki was interrupted by Yamamoto's sudden outburst. "It's not like that..." Yamamoto trailed off. Natsuki smiled softly. "Is that so? Then why?"

"You're the very first person to notice my forced smiles and grins except dad. I was just surprise that somebody noticed."

"Eh? From what I remember, Gokudera-san also notices your forced grins. I just don't know why he doesn't like to point it out." Natsuki slowly explained as she slowly stood up from her sitting position. She neared the window, folded a few folds kn the curtain and looked at the other side of the window solemnly. "You know what, Yamamoto-san, you and Gokudera-san are kinda same, not in atittude, you're longing and strong-will power to force yourself to be strong are the same. I noticed this when I met you two in our first grade in middle school. I wanted to cinsult you two, but who in the right world will listen to Dame-tsuna?" the brunette slowly looked back at the baseball player and smiled once more.

She neared the table, fixed her things, picked up her back and opened the door silently. As she opened the door, she faced the baseball player. "Yamamoto-san, please tell Tsuyoshi-san my thanks." she slowly turned around to face door to leave but stopped in mid-way when she remembered something to tell to the baseball player. "Oh, and Yamamoto-san, you don't need to force yourself to do something when you son't want to do it." She smiled softly and left the room leaving a shocked and near to tears Yamamoto Takeshi.

**Hello guys! It's been awhile! This chapter has different writing style right? Ahahaha.. Seems that I've been too emotional on this chapter.. XD**

***Lau-nii is pronounced as "Law"**

**Oh, and thank you, thank you, thank you, very much for your many supports to this fanfic! There's so many favorites and follows already! *cries in tears of joy***

**Thank you for**

**Favoriting and Following: **

_**Cheeseball no plural  
Cocopop55  
DeathOfAnAngel12  
Evanescentfacade  
Joan Serene  
Miharu Midorikawa  
PhantomSnow100  
Tsulover27  
animelover822  
qpenelope  
qwy7522  
the lovely writing rose  
**_

**Following:**

_**Bernie6394  
meads  
nivea1992  
khodijah98**_

**Favoriting:**

_**Yurotsuki-Lunia  
anime'sguest  
SilverReplay  
tsuna16**_

**Reviews:**

**qpenelope: **_**Yeah, I love her too! XD Here's the update! Thank you for reviewing!  
**_**Cheeseball no plural****: **_**Hehehe.. Giotto will appear in the later chapters.. Thank you for reviewing!  
**_**Miharu Midorikawa****: **_**Well. It's hard to find beta-readers you see, but I'll try! Thank you for reviewing!  
**_**PhantomSnow100****: **_**Thank you. Oh yes, there will be an omake or a true chapter on how Kyouya, Alaude and Natsuki met. So just look forward to it!**__**Thank you for reviewing!**_**  
****Joan Serene****: **_**Well, here it is! The first interaction between the guardians! Yes, poor Giotto.. XD And thank you. Thank you for reviewing!**_

**Then, who is the next character you want Natsuki to meet? Haha.. **

**Please review! It is really much appreciated!**

**Posted on: 05/01/14**

**Oh, and maybe the omake for the Hibari's meeting with Natsuki will be posted on Hibari's Birthday! Well, MAYBE. So look forward to it!**


	3. OMAKE 1

**A/N: Hello guys.. Here's the OMAKE! I'm so sorry that I just posted it here today! I was busy and kinda **_**lazy. **_**Yeah.. XD**

**Note: OOC's, grammar errors. And lame fight scenes.**

**OMAKE: The Sky's and the Two Cloud's Meeting**

_**Nine Years Ago..**_

A little brunette girl with an age of five is curiously wandering around an alley. Why an alley? Well, this little brunette was very brave you see? And that's where she got his very strong willpower. Oh and also, she's looking for a kitty cat! "Nyaa.." She found the cat near the trash bin and slowly tried to catch it, and she succeeded. She put the kitty cat inside her bag but left it open for the cat to breathe. When she was finished, she started wandering. "GAH!" A scream in agony interrupted the little brunette's wandering. But that didn't stop her urge to near the place where the scream was. She just can't endure her thirsts for knowledge and her curiosity, so she walked into a corner of a building and secretly peeked. What she saw astounded her instead of being scared.

A black-haired boy with an age of 6 was beating people two times bigger than him with a tonfa..

_'Waaahh!'_ Thought the little brunette in amazement, her eyes were sparkling. She wanted to near the boy to ask him how he got that strong but, the moment is kinda dangerous for now. The big people seem a bit angrier than last time, and they're putting some dangerous weapons out. The little girl silently gasped when the big people put out some knives and guns.

Three big people with knives charged at the little boy and try hitting him, but the little boy was faster and shove the knives in their hands away with his tonfas.

He swiftly dodged the attacks and accurately hit the three big people at the back of their necks and making them pass out. The two more big people with guns in their hands, started shooting. But the little boy swiftly dodged the bullets and slowly neared the big people and was hit by a tonfa on their heads, HARD, also making them stumble and being wobbly on their feet. They tried to steady their stance but was hit was once again, making them unconscious.

The little boy hid a sigh, cleaned off some dust to his clothes and made his way out, but a hidden subordinate of the earlier big people stealthily neared the little boy and was holding a knife. The little girl, watching the fight gasped and shouted. "Watch out, niisan! Behind you!" The big man with a knife was surprised to be caught and immediately charged at the little boy.

As little boy heard the shout from a girl, he jerked and turned around to see a man with a knife charging at him. On instinct, he immediately put out his tonfa and hit the man on his nose, the man who was hit was screaming in agony and fainted.

The little girl sighed in relief and cautiously neared the boy. "Are you alright, niisan?"

XXXXX

"Neh, oniisan, you're injured." The little brunette said worriedly when she noticed some blood on the little boy's stomach. "It's nothing. Those are the blood from the herbivores earlier."

"Herbivores? Why are calling like that? Is that their name?"

"No. But all of them are herbivores."

"But, herbivores are animals who eat only vegetables right?"

"Yeah, and you're an herbivore too."

"Ehh? But I'm an omnivore! I eat meat and vegetables."

The little boy raised a brow in amusement. They are walking in an isolated place, walking aimlessly. "So, what do you call yourself, oniisan?"

"A carnivore."

"Eh? You only meat? That's not healthy! You need to eat vegetables too!"

Now that made the carnivore laugh softly.

"Ehh? What's funny?"

"Even though you're young, you worry like a mother hen." The carnivore teased. The little omnivore pouted. "Hoh? Is it that.. You're pouting?"

"No! I'm glaring!"

The little boy continued to laugh but was stopped mid-way when he got dizzy and fainted. "O-Oniisan? Oniisan!" The little brunette immediately kneeled down and looked for the reason of fainting. She then looked at the blood stain on the dress-shirt of the other. Why does it looks like it's getting bigger? She widened her eyes when she saw a knife wound on the other's abdomen.

Oh god, what can she do? She's a five-year-old girl. Ah, she read something about this from what his uncle gave her. She put down her backpack and put out a handkerchief. She also put out her water bottle. She opened the bottle and slowly put the water on the hanky. As the hanky is wet enough, she cleaned the wound and pressed the hanky on the wound to prevent more blood to come out. When the bleeding stopped, she checked the pockets of the little boy to look for a calling device to notify his parents. When she saw the needed device, she looked for his parent's number. But it's not there.

She raised a brow. Why is there no number for his parents? But then, she realized that there are only two contact numbers in the little boy's mobile phone.

"Kusakabe Tetsuya and Alaude Hibari.." The little brunette slowly read..

"Alaude? That's a strange name.." The little brunette said as she pressed the call button.

As she waits someone to answer, he checked the little boy's condition. She pressed her hand to the boy's forehead and she clicked her tongue. He's running a fever. The wound is infected.

"Hn."

That surprised the little brunette and answer shakily. "U-Uhmm.. A-Are you Alaude-san?"

The voice from the other connection seemed angry. "Who are you."

"I-I'm s-sorry, but there is some kind of emergency."

"Tell me."

"Umm. Oniisan was wounded by a knife and the wound is infected. The bleeding stopped but oniisan's still unconscious."

"Tell me where you are.."

"We're in an alley near the Namimori School."

"I'll be there in 5 minutes."

XXXXX

Alaude Hibari was now inside his room, signing some paperworks for the D.C stuffs. He is now 13, starting middle school with his younger brother being seven years old. He was waiting for his younger brother to come home, but a ring on his phone made him worry. If there's a call, it's mean an emergency.

He hastily picked up the phone and carelessly pushing the accept button, not looking at the caller anymore. Besides there are only few contact numbers here.

"Hn." He waited for someone to answer. When he heard the caller, he narrowed his eyes. He looked at his phone to see who called and it was his younger brother's number.

"Uhmm, are you Alaude-san?" But from the looks of the voice, it's a little girl..

"Who are you." He said darkly.

"I-I'm sorry, but there is some kind of emergency."

That made the older boy stiff. Did something happen to his brother? "Tell me."

"Umm. Oniisan was wounded by a knife and the wound's infected. The bleeding stopped but oniisan's still unconscious."

When he heard that, he immediately stood up from his seat and told his younger brother's right-hand man to look for the house for awhile and the other boy agreed.

He then asked where they are. When he was answered that they are in an alley near the school. He nodded to himself and told the little girl to wait for him. Then the call ended.

XXXXX

As the call ended, the little girl slowly picked up the older boy with difficulty with her small build. She put the unconscious boy's body near a wall, laid the unconscious body and let his head rest on her shoulder. The little girl sighed. Even she's so young, she's so mature. She waited and waited until five minutes was up. And exactly at five minutes, a figure neared them. She saw a boy with a blond hair with icy blue eyes. "Uhm, are you Alaude-san?"

"Hn."

"Oniisan's here! Please help him!"

XXXXX

"Ahh.. Alaude-sama.. Kyouya-sama will be fine after a week's rest. It was a good thing that the wound was cleaned immediately. If not, it may be worse." The personal doctor of the Hibari's explained. Alaude nodded then the doctor excused himself. After that, Alaude silently entered the room where his younger brother resided in. He was surprised to see the little girl still there.

"What are you doing here? It's getting late."

"Ah, Alaude-san. I just can't leave him alone. I was the one who found him and I didn't even helped.." The little brunette sniffed, nearing to tears.

The older boy neared the crying brunette and kneeled infront of her, patting the head of the brunette. The older boy just can't take the cuteness.. Aww.. A soft side of the Hibari's..

"Can you please tell me what happened?"

The girl nodded.

"I was near the place where Oniisan is fighting.. I was looking for the kitty cat that ran away. When I found the kitty cat, I heard a shout. I don't know what's happening, so I took a peek from where I heard the shout." The little girl started. Alaude nodded to let the little brunette continue. "I saw oniisan there, fighting. He was fighting five big guys wearing black suits. They were immediately defeated by oniisan but, the big guys let out some knives and guns. Even though they have weapons, oniisan defeated them so easily!" The little girl shouted in awe, making the older boy smile.. But the amazed little brunette frowned. "But oniisan didn't notice that there is still someone hiding and hit oniisan with a knife. I alerted oniisan but I was too late. When oniisan defeated the big guy, I neared him. We walked home, but when I saw blood to oniisan's shirt, I told him that he was injured. But oniisan lied, and said that it was the blood from the big guys. I didn't believe him, because when oniisan was defeating the bad guys, the bodies were not bleeding when they were hit, they were only unconscious. Then we walked together. After a few minutes, oniisan just suddenly passed out. When I saw the blood on the shirt of oniisan got bigger, I realized the reason that he was wounded. And that's when I called you." Finished by the brunette.

"For a child, you sure have a big vocabulary.." Alaude said in amusement, making the little brunette stiff. She smiled sheepishly and said, "Well, my godfather is really strict. So he tutored me and uhh, things." The little brunette said nervously, stiffly standing up and neared the laying black-haired boy. She touched the fore-head of the laying boy to check the temperature. She sighed in relief, seems that the fever has gone down. As she finished checking the laying boy's temperature, she went back to her seat and picked up her bag. She bowed infront of Alaude and said, "Oniisan, I need to go back."

The older boy nodded and accompanied the little brunette until the exit. "Thank you oniisan!" The little brunette grinned widely and started to run. Before the little brunette could be far from running, a question halted her step. "What's your name, little one?"

The little brunette smiled widely and answered, "My name's Sawada Natsuki, oniisan!"

XXXXX

As the little brunette, now known as Natsuki, answered the older boy, she secretly entered the hospital from the backdoor. She sneakily went to the top floor and stopped infront of a grand door. She slowly knocked on the door, after a few minutes, the grand door opened, revealing a grand white room.

The room has a big table on the middle. On it, there were stacks of unorganized paperworks, the little brunette cringed at that. On both corners of the room, there stood big book-shelves with thick and organized medical books in it. Next on one of the book-shelves was a black coffee table between two dirty-brown sofas. And on the other side were another table and more organized than the other.

On the bigger table, there sat a man with spiky green-hair. "Oh, Natsuki-chan! It's already late! Why are you here?"

"Ah, Verde-jiisan!" Called by the little brunette as she ran to seat on the lap of the older. "So what does the little tuna want in the hospital?"

"Ah, Verde-jiisan, can I have a favor?"

"Hm? What is it?"

"Can I stay here in the hospital for a few days until Hibari Kyouya-san got discharged?" Asked by the brunette, the older raised a brow. "Hmm? So what happened this time?"

As the brunette explained what happened earlier, the older just listened intently. "So, you felt guilty?" Verde asked the brunette as the explanation finished. The little brunette slowly nodded. "I was only watching there you know Verde-jiisan." The little brunette sniffed.

Verde sighed. "Okay, okay.. You can stay.. Then how about school?" Verde asked, the little brunette smirked. "And that's where you will come Verde-jii."

XXXXX

"Hello?" A middle-aged woman answered the telephone..

"Hello, Nana-san?"

"Ah, Verde-kun! Is there something you need?"

"Ah, Tsuki-chan wanted to stay in the hospital for days.."

"Eh? Did something happen to my dear daughter?!" Nana asked worriedly.

"No.. She wanted to take care of her friend."

Nana sighed in relief. "Okay, I'll bring some clothes there tomorrow. Well, be lucky that he will be gone for 2 months.."

"A-Ahahaha.. Yeah.. Thanks Nana-san.."

"No problem, Verde-kun."

XXXXX

A sigh was heard in the grand white room. "There Natsuki, it's fine. I'll just make an excuse for you to be absent in school."

"Yay! Thanks, Verde-jiisan!" The little brunette jumped happily and said her thanks to her uncle. "Then Verde-jiisan, can I go to my room?" The brunette asked slowly as she fixed her school bag.

"Fine. You remember where it is right?" The doctor sighed. He motioned the little brunette outside and looked at the child worriedly.

"Yup! I'll go there now!"

XXXXX

**NATSUKI'S POV**

I'm now inside the room Verde-jiisan told me. I've been here a few times.. I'm staying here everytime I feel upset. And it helps me to feel calm everytime that's why this is my favorite place. I turned around to see a small hidden box on the corner. I stood up from the bed, fixed my clothes from wrinkles and neared the small box. I crouched infront of it and found the small cabinet locked. I tilted my head in confusion. Ah! I remember! The key is somewhere in the bathroom!

Why the bathroom? Well, that is the only place where privacy is really protected. Ahem. So, I entered the bathroom and went to the sink. I got the stool to stand up on it and looked at the mirror to see a beautiful me~.

Now, quit the joking, I touched the mirror to find the hidden button. As I found the hidden button, I beamed. I slowly pressed it and the mirror was a secretly a cabinet, opened. I found the small key, closed the mirror door and went out of the room. I went back to the small box and slowly inserted the small key to the keyhole.

I turned the key and heard a 'clack!' making the small box unlocked. I slowly opened the small box to see a dusty smaller box. Geez, why did I put another box here? Ah.. Yes.. Inside this smaller box is something very important to me and even no one knows about the thing inside.

I opened the box to see a..

_'knock, knock'_

A knock was heard from the outside. The box I opened with the unseen contents was closed again and was put back to the small box once more.

I put the small box inside the corner of the big cabinet and hid it there. Once I successfully put away the important object, I opened the door.

"Tsumiki-neesan!" I happily exclaimed.

"Hello, Natsuki-chan." Tsumiki-neesan happily smiled and she slowly entered the room as I let her in holding a tray. Tsumiki-neesan put the tray on the night-stand beside the bed and told me, "Here's your dinner, Verde-sensei, told me to give it to you."

I gratefully smiled at Tsumiki-neesan and thanked her. After I said my thanks, Tsumiki-neesan excused herself for she still some business to do in work.

I stared at the tray with foods, not knowing to do with it. Well, I'm not hungry, and I'm bored. Then I remember the small box. I shook my head, that little box will come later; there are things that are more important than opening the little box. I ate a few spoonfuls of my brought dinner and cleaned my mouth. I drank some water and sneakily went out of my private room.

I cautiously glanced at the door of Verde-jiisan's room, when I see no harm of exiting the wards, I quickly ran to my destination.

XXXXX

I looked at the nurse in charge of the information center. She was taking notes of something I don't know. I waited for the nurse to turn around to sneakily pass it and not to be found. Now that I succeeded, I immediately went to the patients' ward quietly.

The corridors were silent, so eerily quiet that I wanted to go back to my room. But no, there's still something I want to check, so I slowly went to the room and found it. I turned the doorknob but was found locked. I sighed in defeat.

I don't have any equipment to unlock the door, so I just went back to my room.

XXXXX

Natsuki just got back to her room and was now lying on her queen-sized bed. She was pretty much bored and she's not yet sleepy. So just did what's best; do a mess inside her room.

She rummaged her cabinet to see some instruments. She tilted her head. Why are there instruments here? Then it clicked to her.. Yeah, _those.._ She put out all the hidden instruments in her cabinet. All in all, there are three.

Guitar,

Piano,

And a Violin.

These three instruments are her favorite. Oh, she also found the instrument she likes best; a harp.

Now, she has four. She picked up her small harp and played a song that really calms her heart. It started slow, but it was calming and pleasant-sounding start.

Oh, it was beautiful, calming, like you're in a peaceful place..

At some time, it became moderato. A fun and calming music surrounds the room.

Fortunately or unfortunately, under her room was the prefect's room, which stirred the prefect awake from the calming sound coming from her harp.

XXXXX

Hibari Kyouya was desperately wanting to get out of this place.. Yes, it's peaceful, but he can't bite people to death. The little prefect sighed; he's kinda tired so he decided to sleep.

He closed his eyes willing to sleep, but his mind was at a complete loss.

He remembered that he was biting the people who wanted to hurt him to death, he was the victor, but someone shouted at him that he needs to be careful, so instead of biting that person to death, he was hit instead.

He saw the little brunette near him and started talking to him, and before he really pass out, the little girl helped him. From what his older brother said, the little brunette's name is Sawada Natsuki.

He grumbled under his breath, he was careless. He was saved by a little girl even, and it kinda pissed him off and was also kinda grateful that there was someone hidden and watching his back.

As he was deep in his thoughts, he didn't notice falling asleep.

…

…

"Hmm.." The little prefect stirred and he slowly opened his eyes when he heard something calming, a calming sound. _'A harp?'_ The little prefect thought, he raised a brow. He stood up from his comfortable bed and went to the door. He quietly opened the door. He looked outside to see a patrolling nurse. "Nurse Herbivore." Hibari called.

The called nurse stopped her tracks and looked for the source of the voice. "Ah, Hibari-san, is there something you need?" The nurse asked.

The little prefect nodded. "Who was playing the harp upstairs?"

"Ah.. So you heard. Well, her room is just above yours.." The nurse trailed off.

"Her?"

"Yes." The nurse smiled and nodded. "It's Natsuki-sama who was playing the harp. Every time she's here, there will be always a tranquil and harmonized melody here in the hospital that helps the patients sleep well and not be deprived to sleep." The nurse started. "Also, the melody Natsuki-sama makes always helps us nurses to relax from work." The nurse happily explained. "Some new patients were kinda confused on why there are such a thing, but not minded it after anymore because, they were happy of it, and it also helps them to recover faster."

The prefect nodded, absorbing the new-found information in his head. Wait.. Natsuki? Why is she in such place?

Hibari was about to ask but when he looked back where the nurse was, he found an empty hall.

The little prefect silently growled and went back to his bed. When he heard no more calming sound, he was kinda disappointed to hear silence. When he heard no more, sleeping soundly seems a bit harder..

XXXXX

It is now 7:30 in the morning and the little brunette Natsuki is walking through the hallways of the hospital to go to the little prefect's room.

"Good Morning Natsuki-sama!" Greeted by a nurse.

"Good Morning Mayoi-neesan!" Natsuki greeted back

Natsuki was always being greeted by the patients and nurses here in the hospital everytime she visits. Let's just say that's she a person that is very impoprtant here.

So she continued walking until she bumped into her uncle.

"Ah, Natsuki.."

"Verde-jiisan!"

Verde kneedled down and smiled apologetically to the brunette. "I'm sorry Natsuki.."

"What is it uncle?"

"I think it will be better for you if you go to school first."

"Ehh, why?" The little brunette whined. She doesn't want to go t school, now that she feels kinda lazy..

The older sighed. "Why don't you go to school today and tell your teacher that you will be excused on the rest of the week. Then after lunch, you'll be excused for I'll fetch you and tell that you'll get ready for your trip.."

The brunette nodded.

Verde smiled. "Then get ready for school or you'll be late." Natsuki lokked at the clock on the wall and widened her eyes. 7:45 in the morning. "HIEEE! I'LL BE LATE!"

XXXXXX

The little brunette sighed in relief as she successfully entered the classroom on time. She silently went to her table and took her seat. "Good Morning class.." Their homeroom adviser greeted. "Good Morning Yamada-sensei.." The teacher smiled and went to the teacher's table. Yamada put his things on it and started homeroom. He started the roll call.

"Ashiya Mizuki."

"Here."

...

...

"Sano Izumi."

"Here."

"sawada Natsuki."

"Here, sensei."

Yamada nodded and tapped his pen. He looked at Natsuki. "Natsuki, you're guardian said that you will be excused for the rest of the week?"

Natsuki, at the mention of her name, stood up and nodded. "Yes, sensei. I'll be going somewhere important with my uncle."

"Hmm. Where is that place?"

That made the little brunette quiet. "W-We are going to visit someone in the cemetery in Italy, Yamada-sensei." Natsuki said and she tried to act as she was about to cry. When the teacher has a face of sympathy, the little brunette made a victory dance in her head.

"Is that so.."

XXXXX

It is now lunch time and the little brunette was eating her bento. "Natsuki-chan!"

Natsuki looked at the person who called her and beamed. "Verde-jiisan!" The little brunette stood up from her seat and ran to her uncle.

"Hello Verde-san.." Yamada greeted. Verde nodded as greetings. "I'll be getting my niece. She needs to pack her things for tomorrow's trip."

"Oh, is that so.." Yamada trailed off and kneeled infront of Natsuki. "Natsuki, dear. You can fix your things and you may excuse yourself from class. And be careful on your trip okay?"

Natsuki nodded and went to her table and fixed her things. After that, she went back to her uncle's side and excused herself from class.

XXXXX

"So uncle, can I go to Hibari-san's room?" Natsuki asked excitedly. Verde sighed exasperatedly. "Okay, you can go. Oh, and Nana-san brought some of your clothes and they are all in your room." The two just arrived in the hospital and they are now walking through the first floor.

"Okay! Thanks Verde-jiisan!" The brunette thanked her uncle and dashed through the hallways.

XXXXX

"So what do plan to do today Kyouya?" Alaude Hibari asked his younger brother. Kyouya grumbled, eating his brought lunch. "It's so boring in here. If I got discharged here.." Kyouya paused for a moment to chew. He swallowed the food then, "I'll bite them to death."

_'knock. Knock. Knock.'_

The two brothers raised their brows. Who the hell has the guts to visit them?

_"Carnivore-oniisan? Are you awake?"_

Alaude looked at his brother in disbelief. The younger gave him with a look saying: "What?"

The younger just shrugged it off and went out of his bed. He neared the door and opened it. "Carnivore-oniisan! Are you feeling okay that you're already standing?"

The boy looked at the brunette and nodded. The brunette smiled in relief. Hibari motioned Natsuki to enter the room, the brunette obeyed and slowly entered the room.

"Alaude-san! You're here!" The teenage blonde nodded.

"How about school?" Natsuki asked, making the blonde ask her the same.

"A-Ah… That.." Natsuki trailed off as she shifted her body nervously. Remembering that the people she's with the two demons of Namimori. "Haha.. I will be excused for school in the rest of the week Alaude-san, Carnivore-niisan." Natsuki grinned nervously.

"So why are you calling my younger brother Carnivore-oniisan?" The older carnivore asked.

The brunette tilted her head. "Ehh? But he told me that he was called a carnivore.."

Kyouya's lip twitched upward and looked at the brunette in amusement. The girl is too pure and too trusting. The two Hibari's sighed.

"Natsuki." The older called. The brunette looked at the older in confusion.

"His name is Kyouya, not carnivore." Natsuki nodded.

XXXXX

"Neh, neh, Alaude-niisan! What are you doing every time you patrol?" Natsuki asked the older prefect in excitement. The older prefect's face softened, it seems that he suddenly has a younger sister. It just came so sudden. One time, the little brunette was calling them Alaude-san and Kyouya-san, then it came to niisan without missing a beat. But what was confusing to them was that they accepted it too, without missing a beat, without any conflicts, they just did it.

Alaude patted Natsuki's head. "If we saw someone doing bad things, we're biting them to death."

"Ohh! I wish I can go with you in patrols!" The brunette said dreamily.

The older prefect _chuckled._ "If you're older enough, I'll let you."

XXXXX

Three days had passed and Kyouya was silently listening to the music upstairs made by his younger sister. Don't tell someone that he already accepted the little brunette as his younger sister. Alaude too. The girl had been helping the two, and Natsuki's very hard to be hated. One time if the girl's not here, you'll just miss her presence and you'll come looking for her..

This time, it's a sad and calming melody. A melody that you're longing for someone to notice you, to make you feel accepted.

That time, Hibari Kyouya promised to himself to bite anyone to death who dares to hurt her younger sister.

XXXXX

"Hey herbivore."

"Yes, Kyouya-niisan?"

"Let's go outside."

"Eh? But Kyouya-niisan, you still need to rest here in two days! Can you just please be patient and rest? When you get discharged, you can bite many people to death!" Natsuki said to her older brother Hibari. It's been five days since Hibari Kyouya was sent to the hospital, so it's Friday. "So on Sunday, you can have the whole day biting people to death!"

But the little prefect just ignored Natsuki and stood up. He went to the night-stand and picked up his clothes. He immediately changed to his casual clothes and casually went out of the hospital with Natsuki following.

"Kyouya-niisan, you're wound hasn't healed yet! You're wound will re-open if you move too much!" Natsuki pleaded. But the pleas of the little girl went to deaf ears.

Kyouya just continued walking and went patrolling.

XXXXX

"GAHAHAHAHAHA!" A bulky man laughed maniacally while lifting the collar of the little prefect's button-up shirt.

"Kyouya-niisan!" Natsuki shouted in despair. Trying to remove the rope that was tightly tied to her little hands.

They were just peacefully wandering around Namimori and they were suddenly grabbed onto their mouths with a hanky with chloroform and fainted. When Natsuki came to it, what she saw was Kyouya weakened, being beaten without any second to waste.

Kyouya was being beaten horridly and the little prefect was not breaking down. He set his glare firm, not letting out any weakness. The bulky man let go of the collar, making Hibari fall with a loud thud. Hibari almost let out a gasp but he hid it with biting the inside of his mouth, making it bleed. He looked at Natsuki, seeing that her eyes are covered with tears. He smiled in reassurance hoping that Natsuki would get the message that he would be just fine.

Fortunately and unfortunately that Natsuki got the message, but it was immediately put back to the very inside of Natsuki's head through panic and desperately wanting to near the little prefect to give some little protection.

Natsuki closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.

She slowly opened her eyes to reveal burning orange orbs instead of her honey brown ones.

She concentrated the flow of energy in her tied hands making the rope burn by the little orange fire she let out. As the rope begins to snap by the burn, she continued to act like being tied up. While the whole attention of the bulky man was to Kyouya, she hastily removed the knot from her tied feet. As she was done, she hastily stood up, looking around the area to find a usable weapon to make the bulky man pass out. But she found none.

She suddenly felt dread around her soul and body. She can't do anything. She panicked, sweating furiously and she slowly step backwards only to kick the soda can on the corner.

As he heard the sound, the bulky man stopped from what he's doing and turned around to see the girl standing instead of tied up. He smirked. The whole area they are in was isolated from others, and they're inside something that is locked from the inside, making no one enter from the outside. The bulky man slowly neared the terrified girl. Giving Kyouya to get his tonfas and hit him on the head. "GAH!" Shouted by the bulky man in pain. The bulky man turned his head so fast you can hear a silent crack from the movement. The bulky man glared at the little boy and ignored him. He went to Natsuki and slapped her, making her fly with so much force. Natsuki gasped in pain but kept quiet.

The man went to her side to kick her but was hit on his head by a tonfa instead. "GAH!" The man held the place where he was hit and felt it wet and lukewarm. He let go of the injured head and looked at his hand, there's blood. He tch'ed. The man kicked the brunette and went back to the little prefect.

"Kyouya-niisan!" Natsuki shouted in worry as Kyouya was thrown harshly near her and landed infront of her, realizing that her older brother was unconscious from the force of how the boy was thrown.

Natsuki ran to his unconscious brother's side to see a swollen purple bruise starting to appear on her brother's stomach. That made the brunette gasp in horror. She stood to look at the smirking bulky man. Natsuki slowly looked down, her bangs covering her eyes.

"You hurt my niisan too much.." The brunette whispered but was heard by the bulky man.

"Hah! So what? If I killed the Hibari Company's Heir's younger brother, I'll be famous from many people on the underground!" The bulky man laughed maniacally.

Natsuki slowly looked up to stare at the bulky man's eyes.

The man shuddered at the bright orange orbs from the little brunette. _'Isn't her eyes brown earlier?!'_ Thought by the man in panic. Then it clicked to him. He stared at the girl in horror and fear was starting to spread in his soul. _'Tho-Those eyes! It can't be!'_

"YOU! You're-!"

Before he can turn around and run for his life, he suddenly felt pain in his stomach. He fell down and clutched his stomach in agony. "Gah!" And before he could say anything, he was hit in the back of his neck and fainted.

XXXXX

Natsuki was running for her dear life. No – she was running for her brother's life. The wound from her brother's abdomen reopened and it was bleeding. They were in the crowds, and they were having weird glances from them, but she doesn't care. She doesn't care. Her brother's safety comes first. She was nearing the hospital but she was so tired. Her feet were so heavy that she can't take a step anymore. And the weight from his brother was worsening it. She ache all over, but her brother..

She shook her head. It only has few steps..

Three..

Two..

One..

_**"HELP! PLEASE HELP NIISAN!"**_

XXXXX

He felt pain. He felt pain on his stomach. He felt pain on his legs, hands.. He felt pain all over his body.

What happened?

He tried to open his eyes but the pain and brightness prevented him. And this smell, he's back in the hospital. But what happened? What happened?

_"Kyouya-niisan!"_

Who?

_"GAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

It hurts..

_"You hurt my niisan too much.."_

Little Herbivore?

_"Gah!"_

…

…

…

**"PLEASE! PLEASE HELP NIISAN!"**

He hastily opened his eyes and sat upright. Confusion and pain was painted in his face. His breaths were uneven. He warily looked around.

"Kyouya?"

That voice…

He looked at the person who called him..

"Brother.." Kyouya said shakily. He went to his brother and hugged his brother's leg tightly, looking for comfort..

Alaude removed the hug gently and kneeled. He faced his little brother. His eyes softening and hugged his brother back..

"B-Brother.." Kyouya called, near in tears. But Alaude hushed him and patted his head, comforting his brother.

"It's okay, Kyouya.. It's okay.. I'm here.."

XXXXX

The two Hibari's are now having a comfortable silence around the room. The younger was resting and the older was looking out for his brother. They just kept the silence. The comfortable silence. Then it came down to the younger.

"Brother, what happened to the little omnivore?"

XXXXX

'_BAM!'_

The door was slammed open, startling the person inside. "Kyouya-niisan?" Natsuki said shakily in surprise. Little Kyouya dashed forward, climbed up the bed and suddenly embraced her tightly, ignoring the pain on his abdomen.

"K-Kyouya-niisan?"

"_Brother, what happened to the little omnivore?" Kyouya asked. Alaude bowed his head and looked at the floor grimly."The little omnivore was gravely injured. She has broken ribs, fracture on her wrist, a swollen bruise made by a hand on her neck, she has a knife wound near her heart, her shoulder got dislocated, and beaten badly. She's still unconscious, but they said that there is a possibility that she will be in coma."_

_Kyouya's eyes widened. He cursed himself, he promised himself to protect her. His little sister!_

_Little Kyouya stood up and went to her sister's side._

_As he was in panic, he slammed the door opened and was surprised to see her sister okay and hugged her. _

"Just let me do this for awhile." Kyouya silently plead. Natsuki nodded, not knowing why Kyouya did it. After awhile, Kyouya slowly removed his embrace and slightly looked crestfallen. Natsuki looked confused on why Kyouya was acting weird.

"Kyouya-niisan? What happened?"

The little prefect looked away from the brunette glaring at the door. He just didn't slam the door and hugged the brunette. Oh, no he didn't. He blushed slightly.

Natsuki, not noticing the bemused thoughts of the little prefect, slowly stood up and went to her cabinet.

She opened it and got her small harp. "Little Omnivore." Kyouya called, now out of his thoughts and stared worriedly at his sister. Isn't she gravely injured? How can she move normally like that?

"Oh, Kyouya-niisan. Why don't you just sit there, I'll just get something here." Said Natsuki at he held her harp and went back.

Kyouya raised a brow as his sister returned grinning while holding a harp. He asked his sister. "Aren't you injured?"

"Hmm? I'm not that injured niisan. I just have a swollen cheek, twisted left ankle and some scratches and bruises here and there." Said Natsuki, grinning sheepishly. Then she looked at her brother. "Aren't you the one injured, Kyouya-niisan? Just stay there."

The little prefect's mouth twitched. Oh he's going to bit his older brother to death for lying.

On the other side of the door, you can find a blonde prefect trying to hold his laughter.

"Kyouya-niisan, well, it's getting late.. So why don't you sleep here with me?" Natsuki said nervously, fidgeting. Kyouya raised a brow but nodded nonetheless. "Really?" Natsuki brightened. "Yay!"

"So, when are you going to play your harp, little omnivore?"

"E-Eh?"

"Don't let me repeat myself.."

"A-Ah.. I was planning on waiting for you fall asleep first and play it."

"Just play it, and we will listen."

"We?"

"The blond herbivore is outside."

"Eh? Alaude-niisan is?"

Natsuki put down her harp gently and went for the door. She opened it and was surprised to see the older prefect there. "Alaude-niisan! Why didn't you go in!"

The prefect just smiled and answered, "Nothing. I was just watching my little brother's reaction.." Laughing softly. He glanced at his younger brother who was keeping his temper in check. He smirked. His little brother growled.

"Then, Alaude-nii! Sleep here too! Besides, it's Saturday tomorrow!"

XXXXX

The three were having a good time, telling stories, jokes and others. But time sure flies fast if you're enjoying. Now, they are getting ready to sleep, with Alaude on the left, Kyouya on the right and little Natsuki on the middle while she's holding her harp.

After a few moments, the two prefects were fast asleep with little Natsuki waiting for the right time to start her nightly chore. When she heard the breaths of her brothers were even out, she smiled. She picked up her harp and started picking the strings.

A soft calming melody surrounds the room. A sad but calming melody..

"_Unleash the rope, see the inner heart, for who am I hurting myself?" _A soft melodic childish voice was heard inside the room. Making the other occupants of the room smile slightly in their sleep.

"_With this small hand I want to protect, and wish strongly upon a falling star." _The little brunette sang. Seems that the guilt was not yet leaving her. She smiled sadly.. As she continued too strum the harp..

"_Thousands of twinkling stars in the night sky, I pray that they someday will come to you." _The brunette sang softly as an angelic voice came out from her mouth. She stopped her singing to wait for the next verse. She continued strumming..

"_Along with this song is the seed of smile. I pray that someday, you'll make the flowers bloom."_

Natsuki slowly took a deep breath as she sang the next verse with high notes..

"_I send my song into the night sky, with a little magic; I don't want to be alone in sadness forever."_

She continues to strum and sang the last verse with soft voice. She slowly closed her eyes..

"_I look up at the starry night sky and make a wish that someday a bright smile will be drawn." _She strummed the harp until the last beautiful solo..

XXXXX

The little brunette looked at her two self-proclaimed older brothers. "You know what, I was very much alone all my life. I don't have any friends. I was thankful that I have my mom, uncles and aunties. I don't have any father. I don't know him.. I was so happy that I met you.." The brunette whispered to herself. A tear fell down from her eyes.

She wiped it and lay down. A bright smile was on her face as she sleeps.

But what the little brunette didn't know that her two brothers were awake the whole time.

Then, this is where they swore, that they won't leave the little brunette and they won't let anyone hurt her or they will be bitten to death.

**OMAKE END.**

**So how was it? Is it good? Awesome? Lame? **

**Okay.. Hmm.. **

**I'm not kinda sure if I'll include the mafia and the flames in this fanfic. That's why I only put "A small flame" in the part where Natsuki was tied up. I also put "underground" there and not putting any "famiglia" or "mafia" in it.**

**So what do you think? Do you want me to put the mafia and flames here? If it's a yes, the mafia and the flames won't be focused here. The main focus of this fanfic is the love story of Natsuki and Giotto.**

**So about Giotto, I think it's about time Giotto would appear! What do you think? Or maybe after the next chapter because the main focus this time were Gokudera and Yamamoto so.. Yeah.. Maybe after the next chapter or maybe next chapter..**

**Well, it depends on my mood if I wanted it to be long or short so.. Yeah.. Just look forward to it. Yes. I'm bad and a meanie. Hehe.. **

**So, please review? Maybe it will help to make my mood to make the next chapter longer.. *Evil Laugh* Haha.. Evil me.. **

**Posted: 05/15/14**


End file.
